SUPER Hot
by SerenePhenix
Summary: "A devious smile stretched on her lips as she looked for the ingredients left to make a perfect cover-up and two clones of her coming through the main door: one carrying a manual and another some tools." Frobin! (OS inspired by a post on tumblr)


_You! It's all your fault! Yes Usoapp (tumblr), my finger's pointing at you! Your posts just manage to make my head explode with head-canons of pairings that aren't even my OTPs. And then you had to post _that_ ridiculous picture. I'm so done now… with writing this at least! Hope you can all enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

* * *

SUPER Hot

She never saw it coming but very suddenly, when her eyes fell on the pair of them Robin couldn't help her very imaginative mind to come up with a plan – a plan that if carried out wrongly or be disrupted by anything unforeseen would result in awkwardness but should she be successful would turn out as one of the best schemes she's ever had (and with less disastrous effects and collateral damage as the ones in her earlier years).

She picked the item and took it to the cashier, an elderly woman; who gave her an incredulous look as she put the thing inside a paper-bag for Robin to carry. The archeologist of the Straw Hats just smiled and gave her the money while she was still looked at suspiciously.

The woman probably could not wrap her mind around the fact someone like her would purchase something that had to be akin to an atrocity to her. Yet, Robin had no desire at all to buy any of the other more flowery or 'feminine' counterparts. If anything these were perfect.

She thanked the shop-keeper as she received her change and promptly exited, making haste to return to the Sunny.

Once she was back, only to notice most of the crew was gone to run around town, she went downstairs, where the battlesystem and very conveniently the shipwright's workshop were situated. As she opened the door though, she was disappointed to find it empty. She had to assume he had gone to town, most probably with Usopp, to look for new knick-knack they both could use for their tinkering and inventions.

Plan B would have to be carried out.

She went upstairs, making a bee-line for the also unoccupied kitchen. So Sanji was still out getting provisions. Zoro was most likely the one they had appointed for watching the Sunny. It suited her just fine, the green-haired swordsman rarely left the crows-nest when alone and as it was it would have been quite inconvenient for anyone to interrupt her.

A devious smile stretched on her lips as she looked for the ingredients left to make a perfect cover-up and two clones of her coming through the main door: one carrying a manual and another some tools.

* * *

"I am sorry, Sanji.", Robin apologized while looking at her crewmate, "There was an old local recipe one of the vendors told me about which I wanted to try out. It seems like I did underestimate the complexity of our kitchen."

Sanji shook his head, a bit of ash from his freshly lighted cigarette falling down on the floor: "You're not to worry, Robin-chwan."

But even while he said it, his only visible eye looked critically at the broken oven in front of him. The light was off, the rotor at the back was not moving and no heat whatsoever was being emitted by the device.

He was at a loss. By what Robin had told him, she had somehow pushed a wrong button, making the heat go up. The oven had abruptly stopped functioning even before she could put the pastries, still sitting on an oven sheet, in. He looked at the item next to it, finding it odd he couldn't remember ever having purchased the pair. It was not something he would use.

Those thoughts though were pushed aside as the archeologist once again spoke.

"I am sorry. I did not think it would come down to this."

Sanji gave his dearest Robin a smile: "Well, until Franky manages to fix it we have no other choice but to go and eat out on the island."

He was not bitter about the broken oven. He trusted in Franky's abilities and while on the island he had spotted one restaurant in particular that he as a fellow cook wanted to try out. Cooking may be what he loved doing but it was also nice to taste something new prepared by someone else.

He announced the news to the crew outside, some shouts of excitement mixed with grunts coming from the bunch.

Robin inwardly counted down the seconds until…

"I'll stay and make the oven work again. You can go ahead!"

The smirk on her face was triumphant.

And although Sanji pleaded until the very last second for her to come with them, Robin politely declined, stating that as the one who broke the oven in the first place she wanted to stay with Franky in order to help fix the mess she had created. She also volunteered to stay on watch.

To her relief Nami, who somehow had understood what was _truly_ transpiring, managed to drag everyone off until only she and Franky were left, the cyborg trying his hardest to figure out what had gone wrong with his construction.

"This is one super strange thing to happen.", he mused, thoughtful expression not hidden by his sun-glasses as he stared at the object, Robin at his side, "And all you did was push that button?"

His large metal finger showed to one lonely button on the console. Robin nodded, keeping a straight face.

"Hm, that's really unusual.", he mumbled before bending forward and opening the oven to take a look at its inside.

Robin could not entirely stifle a giggle. The view she had was… _super_. Franky already immersed in his work did not notice it nor did he hear the sound of cloth brushing against skin.

He was about to take his head back out when he started at the feeling of something touching his butt.

It took him a few more seconds to register the amused humming coming from behind him. A mischievous smile stretched on his face as he turned around, facing the archeologist.

One of her hands was still on his behind and a pair of oven gloves decorating them - both of them blue, red and white and with the words SUPER HOT showing on them conspicuously.

He pushed his glasses out of his face smirking at her in a very unmistakable way. A pair of screws caught his interest as they lay on the kitchen counter neatly.

"You little devil…", he said, grinning like a loon.

Robin just continued humming, a bright smile on her face.


End file.
